The mouth, throat or tracheal passage in certain medical patients may be blocked by blood, mucus or other material. In acute situations, it may be necessary to solve this problem by making an incision in the trachea of the patient and inserting a tube to allow for the free passage of air or oxygen. Frequently breathing is augmented and respiration is monitored. This equipment must be maintained in proper position on the patient for extended periods of time. Traditionally, the tubes, hoses and leads associated with such equipment are held to the neck of the patient by means of tape adhering to the skin. This method entails several disadvantages. Sweat, blood, saliva or other body secretions will wet the tape causing it to loosen, thus allowing the tubes, hoses and leads to be dislodged. Spasms or normal movements of the patient may cause life-saving equipment to be displaced. Chafing, tearing and trauma to tissue often result. Sanitation is a continuous problem. Also, repeated application and removal of adhesive tape causes discomfort to the patient.
Heretofore, several types of support devices have been utilized to provide for the support of tubes and like devices for use in patient care such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,871 to Chodorow et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,180 to Colley et al. which disclose support devices for nasal tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,143 to Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,671 to Muto and U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,742 to Eross disclose support devices for endotracheal tubes fitted to the mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,425 to Helfer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,349 to Lambson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,508 to Roberts; U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,365 to Tezak; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,940 to Green disclose medical support devices.